Les amours grecs
by Milantares
Summary: Après leur résurrection, les chevaliers décident d'organiser une petite fête au Sanctuaire, et très vite des liens se créent ... soyez sympa, c'est ma première fic, laissez-moi une chtite review ;


**Les amours grecs.**

_Ceci étant ma première histoire, je vous demande d'être indulgents s'il vous plaît._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira un tant soit peu._

Cette histoire se passe en Grèce, près d'Athènes, dans un lieu que les gens connaissent, mais qui pour eux tient plus de la légende que du réel.

Il s'agit, comme vous vous en doutez, du sanctuaire de l'autre cru…, et pardon de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse (qui a rigolé?), je parle bien sûr d'Athéna.

En ce matin du mercredi 20 mai, quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre sainte contre Hadès, les gold saints ayant tous été ressuscités, (je vous fais grâce des détails, tous le monde connait), les golds étaient tous réunis dans l'arène pour dire au revoir à leur déesse et aux 4 chevaliers divins, (eh oui Shun s'est rebellé et a décidé de rester au sanctuaire), tout ce petit monde monta dans le jet privé, et alla voir au Japon si, par le plus grand des hasards, ils ne s'y trouveraient pas.

Pendant ce temps les 13 chevaliers d'or (12 + Kanon ), le grand pope et Shun soufflèrent de soulagement, pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur déesse (la personne approuvant cette dernière phrase n'aurait pas tout à fait tort), mais ça faisait du bien de ne plus l'avoir dans les jambes.

Avant de retourner à leurs occupations, Angelo, anciennement nommé Masque de Mort (on ne le présente plus) dit:

- Que penseriez-vous de faire une petite fête pour fêter la fin des combats?

- Ca serait une excellente idée, mon petit crustacé, lança joyeusement Dohko, ex-vieux maître et Yoda tout violet de son état.

- Je pense que cela s'impose, de plus cela nous permettra de nous rapprocher les uns des autres, rétorqua un ancien et sexy chevalier d'or du bélier, devenu grand pope il y a quelque temps déjà.

- Quand, où et à quel heure? demanda le pragmatique chevalier du taureau.

- Je pense que vendredi, au palais aux alentours de 20h ça devrait le faire, déclara Shion, grand pope (encore et toujours).

- Il ne nous reste qu'à préparer le repas, résuma alors Aioros.

Tout le monde se mit d'accord sur ce que chacun devait faire, et tous ces beaux gosses, oups! pardon, tous ces chevaliers d'or remontèrent à leurs temples.

Vendredi soir, moment attendu par tous ce (très) joli petit monde était arrivé, tous papotaient tranquillement, tout en dégustant le buffet froid. Camus se rapprocha de son ami Milo et lui demanda:

- Je te trouve bien pensif, que t'arrive t'il ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, j'ai un peu honte de moi.

- Nous sommes amis, tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas.

- Voila, je suis amoureux ... de Shun.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu aurais honte.

- On a une sacrée différence d'âge

- Ca n'empêche rien du tout.

- Non, c'est vrai, il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi mais Ikki apprend que je tente de

dévergonder son cher petit frère, il va s'enflammer et vouloir me griller.

- Vu comme ça, y a de quoi s'inquiéter, effectivement, écoute tente ta chance, et tu seras fixé, et on trouvera bien une solution pour le papa poule à tendance pyromane qu'est notre ami le chevalier qui revient toujours de l'enfer.

- Je crois que tu as tout à raison, je suivrai ton conseil, merci Camus.

- Pas de quoi, mon ami.

Revenons à la soirée. Pendant la conversation (ou remontage de morale pour l'arachnide du sanctuaire), tout le monde avait commencé à se restaurer et à picoler un petit peu (on va être gentils et ne pas dire que certains chevaliers étaient un peu, voire beaucoup pompette), ils s'amusaient tous, rigolaient (enfin bref, ils en profitaient tous autant qu'ils étaient), et l'on pouvait remarquer que certains couples s'étaient formés, et dont plusieurs assez étonnants:

- Angelo et Dohko;

- Aphrodite et Aldébaran;

- Mü et Shura;

- Shion et Aioros;

- Shaka et Marine;

- Saga et Aïolia.

Kanon, était dans un coin de la salle et regardait Milo et Camus, et le coeur de l'ex-marina se mit à se serrer, Milo était son ami, mais Camus, lui, ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir, car il savait que l'arachnide et le chevalier à la cruche étaient ensemble, (le pauvre il se trompait sur toute la ligne), et ça, ça faisait mal, mais alors très très mal.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'au même moment un autre chevalier, de bronze celui-là, pensait la même chose, mais pour Milo. Shun se disait qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance dans le coeur du chevalier des glaces, mais qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber pour autant,après tout il n'y avait pas si longtemps il a envoyé paître hors de son corps le dieux des Enfers, alors il ferait tout pour avoir son beau gosse entre ses draps (eh oui la rébellion de Shun, la suite).

La soirée étant arrivé à son terme (il était presque 4heures du matin), tous ces demi-dieux allèrent se coucher, mais deux d'entre eux ne fermèrent pas l'oeil, car ils pensaient à la personne aimée, et se dirent que ça allait être dur, voire très dur, si ce n'était impossible.

Le lendemain matin, aux arènes les chevaliers s'entraînaient tous deux par deux, Shaka , qui le faisait contre Shun, et Mü contre Kanon, sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas et ils se dirent qu'il allait falloir qu'ils s'en occupent, alors les deux chevaliers de la 1ère et de la 6ème maison décidèrent de manger ensemble au temple du mouton avec leurs deux camarades.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, Shion libéra les chevaliers, tandis que Mü prenait le chemin de son temple, avec ses 3 collègues (dont 1, qui était son allié dans cette histoire), les autres golds rejoignaient leur temple en couple, le fils de coeur du pope préparait le repas avec l'aide de Shaka (pas quelque chose de compliqué, c'était l'été, on était en Grèce ou c'était tout comme), tandis que les 2 autres s'occupaient de mettre le couvert, une fois tout ça fini, ils passèrent à table et Shaka, comme si de rien n'était, entra dans le vif du sujet:

- Je vous trouve bien préoccupés tous les deux!

- C…Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Andromède.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, on va bien, rétorqua la doublure Gemini.

- Ne nous prenez pas pour des moutons tous les deux, on sait bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous perturbe, asséna le doux atlante.

Kanon et Shun se regardèrent, et finalement décidèrent de parler aux 2 chevaliers. Etant donné que les 2 chevaliers en question possédaient des pouvoirs télépathiques plus qu'importants, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de les rouler.

- Voilà, je suis amoureux de Milo, mais je sais qu'il sort avec Camus, ça fait mal et je sais que je ne peux rien faire, dit le chevalier à l'armure rose.

- Tandis que moi, je suis amoureux de Camus et disons que … ben Shun a plutôt bien résumé la situation.

- Gros bêta, dit Mû, ces deux-là ne sont pas ensemble.

- Alors, on a une chance ?, se mit à espérer Kanon.

- Oui, acquiesça le chevalier de la Vierge (d'ailleurs il n'avait que le signe de vierge)

Kanon et Shun se regardèrent de nouveau, pleins d'espoir et se décidèrent à attaquer itôt le déjeuner fini.

Vers quatorze heures trente, Shun monta au 8ème temple et Kanon au 11ème.

Shun toqua à la porte de l'appartement du scorpion, au bout de quelques instants Milo vint lui ouvrir:

- Shun mais… que puis-je pour toi?

- Je souhaiterais te parler, en privé si possible.

- Entre, je suis seul comme tu le constates.

- Je vais entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, et ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, voilà Milo (grande inspiration)... je t'aime.

Milo regarda Shun bien en face, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était tellement chouette, ses sentiments étaient partagés, et tout doucement s'approcha du jeune chevalier et déposa sur ses lèvres si tentantes un doux baiser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Shun, mais j'avais peur à cause de ton frère.

- Ikki est au courant, il a d'abord mal pris cette nouvelle mais il a passé quelques jours sur son île à y réfléchir, et puisqu'il sort avec Thétis, tu sais, la sirène de Poséidon, il s'est dit que quelqu'un comme toi, un chevalier d'or, c'était pas mal pour me protéger.

Milo se mit à rire, et emmena Shun dans sa chambre pour lui faire perdre sans plus de cérémonies sa virginité. 

Voyons ce qui se passait au même moment au 11ème étage, chez le chevalier le plus… glacial des 12.

Kanon était assis sur le fauteuil du maître des glaces, tandis que celui-ci leur préparait un café.

-Alors que se passe-t'il?, lui demanda Camus.

- En fait je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

- Camus, je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps déjà, je ne sais pas si mes entiments sont partagés, mais il était important pour moi que tu le saches.

Et là, Camus se mit à pleurer, le second gémeau s'approcha tout doucement de lui, le prit dans ses bras musclés (les filles, ne bavez pas s'il vous plait), et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors Camus lui répondit :

- Si tu savais le temps que j'attends que tu me dise ses mots.

Et un peu plus tard, tout le sanctuaire entendit des bruits plutôt suspects provenant du temple du scorpion et du verseau.

Mû et Shaka se sourirent, contents comme tout.

Fin

**Rewiews please, que ce soit bon ou mauvais ! Je veux m'améliorer !**


End file.
